mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Saints
Saints & Scouts is a community of LDS Scouters working to bring to families of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints and their greater community a robust activity program to support the aims and objectives of the new 2020 Youth and Children Initiative. Vanguard Scouting * 08 Feb 2020 : Vanguard Scouting Program Launch Date - A new organization of LDS Scouters launches group to continue working with Scouting organizations around the world to build bridges of faith. This date coincides with the 110th Anniversary of the charter of the Boy Scouts of America. Focus on the Family Of all after-school youth activity programs, the goals of the World Movement of Scouting are more closely aligned with the values and ideals of the church's new 2020 Youth and Children Initiative and Proclamation on the Family than any other. 2020 Youth and Children Initiative Focus * Four areas of personal growth * Making Family life great Family Proclamation Focus Successful marriages and families are established and maintained on principles of faith, prayer, repentance, forgiveness, respect, love, compassion, work, and wholesome recreational activities. '' (Family Proclamation 1995) Core elements of Scouting programs work at all levels to meet all nine of the values for successful families outlined in the Proclamation on families: # '''Faith, Prayer, Repentence:' - Part of "Duty To God", first of the principals of the Scout Oath and reinforced with "A Scout is Reverent" in the Scout Law. Scouting encourages participants to study and practice their religion at home and at scouting events. Most other youth programs of the world discourages public displays of faith and religion. # Forgiveness, Respect, Love, Compassion: - Part of "Duty to Country" and "Helping Others at All Times". second of the principals of the Scout Oath and reinforced with several principals in the Scout Law such as "A Scout is Trustworthy, Loyal, Helpful, Friendly, Kind, Cheerful, Obedient, etc." # Work: - currently a very big challenge for our younger generations is to teach them how "To Do Hard Things", but this is reinforced with the Scout Motto to "Do A Good Turn Daily". Your community of scouting units will help you to partner with others in your community to serve those who are in need. # Wholesome Recreation Activities:" - Scouting is fun for the whole family! But how do you can discover new adventures and be safe while doing it? Scouting program provides valuable training for parents. What are Your Family Goals? Spirit of Volunteerism WOSM International List The World Organization of the Scout Movement recognizes at most one Scouting organization per country. Some countries have several organizations combined as a federation, with different component groups divided on the basis of religion (e.g., France and Denmark), ethnic identification (e.g., Israel), or language (e.g., Belgium). Canada is the only country to have two distinct recognized associations, which are divided by language. : Membership data not available Non-sovereign territories Non-sovererign territories with independent WOSM member organizations: *Hong Kong - The Scout Association of Hong Kong: Full Member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement *Aruba - Scouting Aruba: Full Member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement *French Polynesia - Conseil du Scoutisme polynésien: Associate Member of the Asia-Pacific Region of the World Organization of the Scout Movement *Macau - Associação de Escoteiros de Macau: Full Member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement *Curaçao, Sint Maarten and the Caribbean Netherlands (former Netherlands Antilles) - Scouting Antiano: Full Member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement Learn More * New Scout Family Welcome Kit - How scouting works and how to get started. * The Soft Skills Gap - Despite record high U.S. graduation rates, major employers are finding the new generation in the important soft skills of leadership, hard-work, critical thinking and interpersonal communications. Only one program bridges that gap: Scouting. (Special report from the US Chamber of Commerce Foundation.) Category: Children Category:2020 Category:Scouting Category:Family